


love me twice

by chthonicheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart
Summary: Maddie shakes her head, reaching forward to grasp both of his shoulders, like what she's about to say is important and he better understand that up front. “You deserve to be happy, Evan. We all want to see you happy.”





	love me twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignisgayentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/gifts).

> hewwo...... i am back, i'm sure you guys are tired of seeing me by now but, guess what! i live here! 
> 
> this was written for my fiance @ignisgayentia who prompted me to write slow dancing + buddie :3 
> 
> this is a future fic that can be read as canon compliant (in the future ofc) or as canon divergence! i love weddings a lot and could've easily made this to be 20k of pure wedding shenanigans but i thankfully managed to restrain myself lmao
> 
> as always thank you to my fiance for betaing this for me <3

The ceremony is, as expected, gorgeous. 

Buck has been looking forward to this day since Maddie called him on the night of Chimney’s proposal, voice stuttering from how excited she was. He’d had to stop himself from running over there to hug her; he’d never heard her sound so happy and at  _ peace _ before. Not even when they were kids. It’s something he never realized had been missing with Doug until it was too late. 

He hadn’t cried when Maddie told him about her engagement, but he totally cried when Maddie asked him to be her best man. He still remembers the blur of wedding appointments, of making sure the rest of Maddie’s bridal party had everything together, and not to mention the  _ disaster _ her bachelorette party turned out to be. 

He’s not sure Maddie will ever forgive him for that one. 

But, now, seeing her here, smiling at Chimney like her face is starting to hurt and she doesn’t even care, Buck is so thankful she decided to stay. That she seeked him out in the first place, back when she first left Doug. He doesn’t know where she’d be if she hadn’t. He knows he wouldn’t be here, watching one of his best friends marry her, that’s for sure. 

“Buck?” Maddie asks, coming up behind him to place a hand on his forearm. “Don’t tell me you’re fighting tears again.” 

Buck feels his eyes get tender in response. “Well, now I am,” he says, lips twitching. 

Maddie laughs. “Come on, loser. Dinner’s about to be served and we miss you at the table.” 

Buck looks over to the joint bridal and groom's head table, flushing, when he notices pretty much everyone’s attention, is pointedly on them. His heart takes off in his chest when he notices the only free seat is right beside Eddie because of course, it is. His gaze snaps back to Maddie’s eyes narrowing. 

“Did you plan this?” asks Buck. 

Her expression melts into innocence, but he’s not fooled. He  _ knows _ his sister, and it is exactly right up her alley to torture him like this. 

“We didn’t arrange the whole seating chart just to put you and Eddie next to each other. It just worked out like that.” 

Buck sighs. “Maddie…” 

She shakes her head, reaching forward to grasp both of his shoulders, like what she's about to say is important and he _better_ understand that up front. “You deserve to be happy, Evan. We all want to see you happy.” 

He smiles at her, pulling her into a hug. “I am happy, Maddie. I’m happy ‘cause you’re happy. I have all that I need already.” 

She rolls her eyes. 

“Okay, sure,” She says, clearly not believing him. 

“But, I have no problem sitting next to my best friend,” he says, cheekily, and bounces off in that direction before she can say anything more. 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


When he arrives at the table, he notices Christopher in Eddie’s lap, talking excitedly in a way that has the entire table captivated. He’s grinning as he sits down next to Eddie, which immediately gets the attention of the father-son duo. 

“Buck!” Christopher cheers, at the same time as Eddie, says, “Hey, man.” 

He smiles at them. “Chris, hey little man!” He says to Chris, and then to Eddie, “hey.” 

For a dizzying, freeing moment, he imagines telling Eddie how handsome he looked standing beside Chimney, how nicely he filled out the suit that accentuated the lines of Eddie’s body more closely than the firefighter uniform ever could (which, all things considered, was definitely a close second in Buck’s ‘Favorite-Eddie-Looks’). He can’t tell Eddie that, though; despite Maddie and Chimney’s insistence that Eddie is as gone on him, he can’t bring himself to believe it. 

What they have is  _ good _ . He likes all the time he gets to spend with Eddie, and Christopher, and mostly, Eddie and Christopher. He doesn’t want to shatter it by bringing up feelings he definitely shouldn’t have. Feelings he should have gotten over  _ ages _ ago. 

“You look good, by the way,” Eddie says, breaking Buck out of his thoughts. His brain stops and restarts, and then again, at the nonchalant way Eddie says those words. “Who knew you owned a suit so nice.” 

“It’s a rental,” Buck blurts, brain still stuck on the way Eddie complimented him so openly, at a table full of their family and closest friends. Not that they’ve ever been ones to shy away from that kind of thing, but Buck’s heart is as pathetic as it gets, and even more hopeful to boot. 

It’s the worst.

Eddie laughs. “Is that so?” 

Buck can feel his cheeks color, knows that everyone in view -- mainly Hen, Chimney, and Bobby, which is the worst possible situation here; they’re all very fond of seeing him squirm -- can tell just how flushed he is, but even then finds it hard to care. He’s at his big sister’s  _ wedding _ , he’s with his favorite people, and Eddie is being charming, as usual. It’s all too much that it cancels itself out. 

“Uh, yeah,” Buck says, taking his napkin to fold over his lap. Then remembers it’s a self-serve buffet, and he’ll have to get up to get his food anyway. He crumples it on the table with a sigh. Why is he being such an idiot about this? It’s not like just ‘cause they’re at a fancy wedding now that suddenly he has to crash and burn, right? This isn’t even the first wedding they’ve been to together.

But, that wedding wasn’t Maddie’s. 

“You good?” Eddie asks, leaning over into his space in concern. 

Buck swallows. 

“Yeah, man. She just deserves this, you know?” 

“She does,” his best friend agrees. “Both of them do.” 

It’s true; Chimney more than deserves this, too. While it’s true Buck had complicated feelings about it at first, now he can see how much of a good thing it is for both of them. He never thought that he would see his sister smile again -- or at all; had no idea what had happened to her for  _ three years _ \-- and this is even better. 

He is, at the end of the day, happy that two of the people he loves the most found a bit of happiness in each other. 

“Yeah. Chimney’s great,” Buck says. 

“Oh, we all know,” Hen cuts in. “We all saw those tears from the audience, Buck.” 

Eddie, who was just on the other side of the party, definitely had a clear view of just how much Buck was losing it, but he figured it was forgivable. It’s not every day your sister gets married. To an actually  _ good _ man. 

“Yeah, like you all weren’t doing the exact same,” Buck quips back. 

Everyone laughs, Eddie’s shoulder knocking into his own. Never one to back down from a good ol’ shoulder bump-off, Buck repeats the action with a grin. 

“So, Chris, what did you think? You ever been to a wedding before, buddy?” 

Chris shakes his head. “Nope! It was pretty. And fun!" 

Buck grins. "That it was. Did you like being the ring bearer?" 

"Yeah! I hope I can be one again." 

"I'm sure you will, buddy. There's still some of us who will need one someday," he assures him, valiantly ignoring the fact that Buck and Eddie were pretty much the only single adults they knew. 

Chris' eyebrows furrow in concentration before melting into a grin. 

"Like you and dad?" 

Even though Buck knows that's  _ not  _ what he means, he can't help but choke a little when he imagines what it would be if it were; imagines Chris' adorable grin lighting up the aisle as he walks down with the rings, imagines the teary-eyed beam on their faces as they watch him make his way towards them. Buck wants it so much, so so much, it strikes a place in the center of his chest and slices. 

Buck clears his throat and decides that pretending he didn't just launch himself full speed into a daydream about marrying his best friend is the only way to keep what little of his dignity that remains. 

"Yeah, bud. See? There are already two weddings you have to look forward to." 

"No," Chris begins, shaking his head. "I meant yours  _ and  _ daddy's wedding. Together."

As it turns out, that really is the worst moment to take a sip of the bubbly champagne in front of him. He chokes, spraying it in front of him as he feels Eddie tense up next to him, melting back so quickly he almost thinks he might have imagined it. Eddie's hand pats his back a few moments later, calm and trying to soothe away the unmistakable ache. 

The entire table this time bursts into laughter at just how red Buck and Eddie's faces get, and he resists the very strong urge to brain himself on the table to rid himself of the embarrassment. 

"You guys are the  _ worst _ ," he croaks. 

  
  
  
\-----

  
  
  
  


They are, actually, the best. 

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  


Buck is so full he thinks he might fall over. 

He’s already regretting just how much he ate, but it’s not like he can really care all that much. A pleasantly full stomach with good company makes Buck quite content despite how uncomfortably tight his pants are now. The playlist he and Maddie put together is playing in earnest now, with a bunch of guests dancing in the crowd. Chimney’s doing an accurate and enthusiastic floss, Maddie’s watching him with her hands covering her face as she laughs, Hen and Athena are nursing glasses of champagne while they watch their kids all dance. 

_ He’s happy _ . 

Buck had said it, perhaps a bit performatively, to his sister. Now, though, he realizes just how much he means it. Really, truly, means it. For the first time in his life, Buck can feel the love in the room whenever they’re all together like this. They are a family;  _ his _ family. They make him feel like this on a daily basis, but it is practically undeniable right now. 

Sure, his feelings for his best friend are no secret, least of all to Buck himself, and that makes things complicated. Makes the hot mess of feelings he carries around with him all the time even more tangled. It’s hard, and he is constantly left wanting more, wanting to follow the threads of happiness that spool inside his chest when he stops paying attention. 

Sometimes he just wants to tell Eddie. He wants to pull his best friend aside, tangle their fingers together and finally close the distance between them. Carrying around feelings for this long for someone is certainly a new experience for Buck. Hell, before he even met Abby he wasn’t too convinced he could feel romantic love in the first place. He always moved too fast for that, never any interest in settling down. 

Truthfully, the interest was always there. 

Buckleys, before, well. They never had been quite built for commitment, had they? 

He’s so busy moping to himself that he doesn’t notice someone’s sitting beside him until a small hand rests on his forearm. Buck startles, looking down at the messy curls of Christopher’s head with a relieved sigh. 

“Buck,” He says, glancing up at him with curious eyes behind his glasses. “Are you okay?” 

Buck smiles at him. “I’m great, buddy,” Buck says and means it. He really means it. 

“You looked sad, just now,” Christopher presses, in the way only a little kid can. 

“I was just thinking. Thank you for checking up on me though, Christopher. That’s really sweet of you,” Buckley says, ruffling his hair fondly. 

“Dad says we always take care of each other.” 

Buck doesn’t fight a smile. 

“Yeah. He’s right about that, buddy.” 

Christopher nods excitedly. “Yeah, he wanted me to check on you, too.” 

Buck’s glad he’s not drinking anything this time because he definitely would have choked again. “Did he?” he asks, voice an octave or two higher than usual. 

“Mhm,” he hums. He leans in close, his little hand squeezing Buck’s arm to keep his balance. “He wants to ask you something.” 

Buck raises his eyebrows.  _ What _ ? 

He glances around, looking for Eddie in the crowd. He scans past the crowd of dancing first responders and operators but doesn’t find him in the sea of people. Distantly, Buck is made aware of the way the high energy music slowly melts into something more romantic -- just like they had planned -- but finds it hard to really care about it right now. He’s way too full to do anything more strenuous than rocking from side to side, and he really isn’t looking to make an embarrassment out of himself tonight. 

There’s a gentle tapping on his arm. “Bucky, look!” 

Buck follows the line of Christopher’s hand, and finally finds Eddie. 

Eddie’s faded checkered suit fits him even better than it had before, somehow. He’s loosened the tie around his neck so it hangs lazily off of his collar, and the suit jacket is now open, revealing the dark maroon button-down underneath. Buck, stupidly, allows himself a once over, following the long, strong lines of Eddie’s waist, the cut of his hips, the way his muscled torso and arms almost  _ literally _ pop out of his jacket. He’s never seen Eddie look better than he does right now, really, and when he finally allows himself to trace up his throat, he finds Eddie’s gaze smoldering back at him. 

_ Shit _ . 

Eddie doesn’t look bothered, though, if anything the look on his face softens, and the curve of his smile is unmistakable even from across the reception hall. 

He is definitely looking right at Buck, and smiling. 

“Whoa,” Christopher giggles. “Why are you so red?” 

Buck doesn’t know how to explain to an eight-year-old that he’s pathetically in love with his father, and figures that’s probably a conversation to always avoid. He likes Christopher, loves him; the last thing he wants to do is make him feel weird about Buck just because he wants to date his father and kiss him a little. 

Okay, a lot. 

Buck clears his throat, feeling unsteady on his feet even though he still hasn’t gotten up from the table. 

Eddie is still staring at him. 

The smile on his face has only grown, and Buck -- Buck has  _ no _ idea what it means. 

“What--” Buck starts, cutting himself off when he feels more than hears the voice crack. “What was that, little man?” 

“You’re so red,” Christopher says again, eyes alight with childlike amusement. “Are you okay?” 

Buck swallows again. 

“Yeah, buddy, of course, I’m okay. Is your dad waiting for you, Chris?”

That had to be the only explanation for why Eddie’s  _ still _ standing there watching hi -- them, right? Unless Buck had some of their dinner on his face, but he’d like to think Eddie couldn’t see that from across the room, and that someone would have said something to him about it by now. 

Christopher's gaze lights up again. “No, silly. He wants to dance.” 

Buck raises an eyebrow. “With you?” He asks, ignoring the way he desperately wants to melt into the floor at how adorable the mental image of that would be. 

There’s a giggle, this time. 

“With you, Buck!” 

Buck is very grateful he’s still sitting with Christopher, because he’d almost certainly keel over if the little man wasn’t here, looking at him expectantly. He bites his lip, watching as his best friend stands there patiently, no doubt wondering how this conversation is going. The hopeful look never fades from his eyes and he has to wonder if this is really happening if Eddie really  _ does _ actually want to dance with him. 

“Are you sure?” Buck blurts before he can even think to gain control over his mouth again. 

Christopher’s laughter rings around him again, and he pats Buck’s arm in something that feels a lot like consolation. 

“Are you gonna dance with him, Bucky?” Christopher asks. “He really wants to.” 

Buck’s heart has no business tangoing in his chest like it does. He’s not sure if he’s going to pass out or collapse from the adrenaline coursing through him when he’s finally able to push himself to his feet. He lets a hand rest in Christopher’s hair, affectionately, and smiles. 

“Thanks, buddy. I’m going to go talk to your dad, okay?” 

“Okay, Buck.”

Right. 

He nods, takes a few deep breaths, and forces himself to meet Eddie across the hall.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Buck doesn’t know what to say when he’s close enough to Eddie to make out exactly what his face is doing. 

The man’s face is soft, soft like it is when he talks to Chris, or checks in on his grandma throughout one of their shifts. It’s a look he’s never noticed directed towards him, especially not in front of the people who mean the most to them, and it is one he finds himself frozen by. He swallows heavily, irritation climbing up his throat from the slow drag of his Adam's apple. 

“Hey,” Buck says, finding his voice. “A little bird told me that you wanted to dance with me.” 

Eddie’s face breaks out in a grin, not unlike a beam, the older man holding out a hand. “Said little bird would be right. Is that okay with you?” 

He’s honestly asking, here. If this is crossing the line, if Buck doesn’t want to dance with him, he knows Eddie would accept that with a pat on the back and go find Christopher to hang out with instead. Buck  _ doesn’t _ want that, but he also doesn’t want the entire squad to know just hopeless he is with dancing. If there’s a foot within a stomping distance he’s almost guaranteed to hit it. 

The song that’s been playing for the last few minutes fades away, and the opening notes of a new one start filtering in. It’s the perfect time to start to dance, and the access to be close to Eddie for a few minutes, alone, is enough for him to overlook the almost certain mortification. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, and watches as Eddie instantly laces their fingers together, guiding Buck with a gentle touch to the dancefloor. 

Buck’s mind is racing, thoughts all jumbled up and tripping over themselves. He never thought for a moment, he’d be allowed to have this. Eddie always seemed so perfectly out of reach, close enough for Buck to fall for him but far enough away he knew his place quite clearly. Off limits, that’s what Buck would tell himself whenever he got too close to the idea of what life would be like if they existed in a universe that welcomed his feelings for the other man. 

Eddie must be able to tell how nervous Buck is as the hand around his squeezes, and when he looks up Eddie is watching him back with the most indulgent look on his face. His eyes are open, flickering with emotion that Buck can’t even begin to understand, but sends his chest seizing anyway. 

“Relax, Buck,” Eddie mumbles, voice a soft, soothing timbre. 

Buck laughs. “Easier said than done,” Buck says. 

Once they’re in the middle of the dancefloor, private enough to be able to have a conversation with each other without the other guests dancing overhearing, Eddie pulls him close to him with a smile, their bodies brushing against each other from the dip of their thighs to the center of their chests. He doesn’t know who’s heart is hammering louder, but it is a symphony in which he drowns. 

“Just follow my lead,” whispers Eddie. 

Buck doesn’t know what to do with his hands, settles for letting one rest on the top of Eddie’s shoulder, the other wrapping around his best friend’s waist, and focuses very hard on not stepping on his toes. He’s mostly successful, a few near misses causing them to stumble. Eddie doesn’t pull away like Buck expects him to, instead the softness of his laughter rings out and Buck finds himself momentarily struck by it. 

“I take it you’re not much of a dancer, are you?” he asks, fondly. 

Buck scoffs, letting out a pout at his tone. “Hey! I really  _ am _ trying here.” 

“I know. It’s adorable,” Eddie says, and before Buck really has a chance to examine  _ that _ confession, the man is pulling him all the more closer. “Follow my lead. It’s not as hard as it looks, once you get into it. You’re thinking too much about it.” 

Buck could have told him that, but repeating it just seems redundant at this point. Instead, he lets his gaze drop down to their feet, obsessively watching the movements of Eddie’s own so he doesn’t step on them like he knows he’s about to. Eddie breathes another laugh, takes Buck’s hand that’s resting on his shoulder, and laces their fingers together again. 

“Didn’t I just tell you to stop stressing out about this?” 

“I don’t want to scare you off with my horrible dancing,” Buck says, half-seriously. 

Eddie rolls his eyes, grip tightening on Buck’s -- seriously sweaty -- hand. “I want to be here, Buck. Relax and let me woo you already.” 

Buck raises an eyebrow, and foolishly, stupidly,  _ hopes _ . He has no business hoping; though all the signs are pointing to exactly what he wants to hear (he’s not a complete lost case; he knows this isn’t something Eddie would do with him if his feelings were strictly platonic) he can’t risk it, not yet. 

“Woo me, Diaz?” Buck teases, smirking a little at the furrow that appears between Eddie’s eyebrows at the nickname. 

Eddie’s hands change their grip and position, and before he can put a stop to it or really process it at all, he’s being spun outwards in a flurry of movement. Just as quickly he’s pulled back to Eddie’s chest and for a disorienting moment, he has no idea what equilibrium even is. Despite throwing himself through windows and putting out fires on the daily, this is enough to almost knock him on his ass. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “You have a problem with that?” 

“Holy shit,” Buck laughs, breathless, eyes wide. Their eyes meet and he finds himself unable to look away. 

“While I was hoping to leave you breathless, I was hoping it wouldn’t be because of the dancing,” Eddie teases. “Maybe we should talk about this on solid ground?” 

Which means pulling away, which means distancing himself from Eddie’s warmth. He wasn't too keen on dancing a few minutes ago, but now it is pulling away from him that makes disquiet bloom in his chest. He shakes his head, pulling Eddie closer to him. 

“No! Uh, here’s good. I -- I want to be close to you,” Buck finds himself admitting. 

Eddie’s smile absolutely takes over his face, then. He feels something surge between them, what he’s not sure, but it wraps around them so forcefully he feels himself pulled even further into Eddie’s orbit. Buck feels like this should be more awkward than it is, but all it does is affirm this is what they’ve been hurtling towards since the moment they met.  _ Inevitably.  _

It’s quiet for several moments as they move around the dancefloor. Buck can’t focus on anything other than Eddie, doesn’t notice the encouraging looks the team is throwing their direction, doesn’t notice the subtle way in which Maddie’s staring at her phone and pointing it right at them. Everything has narrowed to the man in front of him, and he realizes just how little anything’s changed. 

“You know,” Eddie starts. “You keep looking at me like that and people are going to think you like me.” 

Buck laughs, leaning further into Eddie’s warmth. Buck hopes Eddie realizes that’s a lost cause by now, there’s no way he can regain any sense of control over this situation. 

“I would have thought that was obvious by now.” 

Eddie smiles. “Yeah,” he says, and Buck watches in slow motion. “Can I ask you something?”

Buck swallows, nods. “Yeah, sure. You can ask me anything.” 

“Why did you agree to dance with me?” 

Buck averts his gaze, landing somewhere on their feet again. For a moment, he doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he wants to say; he wants to take the leap, wants to shout to the entire goddamn wedding just how much he loves the man standing in front of him, but he is not nearly as brave as he lets people believe he is. Sure, running into burning buildings, removing live grenades from a victim's leg, and everything in between is easy. That stuff is practically thoughtless; it’s in his blood. 

This -- being brave when  _ vulnerability  _ is a factor is completely new territory to him. He’s never loved someone this much without having already been dating them. 

And that had only been the once. 

“Honestly?” he croaks out. 

Eddie’s thumb strokes the back of his hand. “Preferably,” he says on a chuckle. 

“‘Cause I figured I’d be an idiot not to, given--” Buck cuts himself off, second-guessing himself. 

“Hey,” Eddie’s voice says gently. “You can tell me, Buck.” 

The epiphany, when it comes, is neither knee-buckling or awe-inducing. It is soft, like the first whispers of his feelings for Eddie, back when he caught a glimpse of just how big the man’s heart really was. It creeps up on him, the previously unidentified emotions warring in his best friend's eyes; what it  _ actually _ means. 

Eddie isn’t going to make the first move. 

It doesn’t bother him. 

They’ve always taken turns, who jumps in first, who follows the other right behind. That’s always how they’ve been. Buck knows that if he takes this leap, there will be countless others Eddie will take for him, and vice versa. If he doesn’t… well, Buck’s not quite sure how that’s going to end up playing out. Sure, there will always be a them, regardless of the capacity, but it  _ isn’t good enough _ anymore. 

Suddenly, the thought of Eddie not knowing is more terrifying than him knowing. 

So, Buck takes a deep breath, and then another; finally raising his gaze to once again lock with Eddie’s own. The hope he sees there, the encouragement Eddie will never voice aloud, is what, in more ways than one, seals the deal. 

“I, uh,” Buck begins, voice cracking from nerves. He licks his lips, tries again. “I was hoping it’d mean you’d finally kiss me.” 

Unlike Buck, who was -- and still is -- woefully unprepared, it’s like those words are what Eddie was waiting to hear all along. He dives forward, fast enough that he almost knocks them off their feet, but he finds he quickly doesn’t really care too much about that. He’s  _ much _ more interested in the way his lips are now very much covering Buck’s. The sound he makes into Eddie’s mouth is more surprise than anything else, but it isn’t long before he’s surging into the kiss as well. 

There’s no mistaking the way the tension seems to bleed out of the both of them. He could lament about all the time they’ve wasted, but he finds it hard to think of any time spent with Eddie as  _ wasteful _ . 

Buck doesn’t know how long they stand there, kissing sweetly in the middle of the other couples and stragglers dancing. It must be a while, though, since when they finally manage to pull away he’s breathless, lips swollen and kiss-bruised, and Eddie certainly isn’t faring any better. Buck leans forward again, on instinct, and presses another kiss, this time chaste, to Eddie’s lips. The fact that Eddie immediately meets him and that it does stupid things to his heart and every  _ other _ vital organ isn’t important. 

“That wasn’t just a best friend’s kiss, was it?” Buck asks, once they’ve spent a suitable amount of time staring at each other. 

Eddie laughs. “No. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Evan.” 

Buck’s cheeks flush.

“You have?” 

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “You’re cute, even when you were trying to one-up me.” 

“I think you mean  _ especially _ .” 

Buck has it on good authority that he’s very cute. From multiple sources.

“Maybe,” Eddie allows. 

Buck lets the hand clutching at Eddie’s waist travel up to cup around the back of his neck affectionately, the tips of his fingers stroking the nape of his neck. He bites his lip on a smile, trying to contain it, but quickly gives up on it when it starts to hurt to keep it under wraps. 

“When we’re done here,” Buck says. “How about we go take Christopher out for dessert and talk?” 

Buck is treated to the sight of light pink, but steady flush lighting up Eddie’s cheeks. 

“I’d like that.” 

Buck smiles. There’s so much he wants to say, so much they  _ need _ to talk about, but it all can wait. For now, he’s going to stay in Eddie’s arms as long as he can get away with before they wander back to Christopher, who Buck can see waving at them enthusiastically whenever one of them catches his eye. 

The rest can wait. 

“It’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> they make me so soft :} 
> 
> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think!!  
this was super fun to write, and it was nice to indulge on fluff before watching the new episode in a few hours jfsdghsg 
> 
> feel free to yell at me about these boys and/or prompt me on my [tumblr]()! prompts are always open


End file.
